Premonition - Grima
by Hasemu44
Summary: Oneshot. Chrom has a nightmare of a premonition, where his wife vanishes before his eyes. He goes to see her to put his fears and doubts to rest. ChromxFeMU/Rated M for sexual content.


Premonition – Grima

Chrom x FemMU

"_Robin! Don't go!" Chrom shouted at his wife, who was fading away before his eyes. Robin smiled sadly at her husband, she watched as he tried to fight back tears. "Oh, gods, no! Stay with me!"_

_She waved at him, "May we meet again... in a better life."_

"Ah!" Chrom snapped awake, he found himself alone in his tent—a novel beside him. "I was dreaming..." He muttered as he put a hand on his face to shake off the drowsiness. "But that dream... it felt so real." His heart was racing, his eyes were stained with tears. He remembers that dream vividly, he saw his wife, Robin, fade away before his eyes. All he could do in that dream was shout and cry, unable to do anything to keep her from disappearing.

Chrom got out of bed. 'I guess I'll go for a walk.' he got dressed in his armor, and braced himself for the cold air. The war against the Grimleal has taken Chrom and his Shepherds to a quite part of Valm, where the rumored Radiant Hero resided. They managed to recruit him, and were preparing to march to Grima to save the world, 'Saving the world...' Chrom thought as he wondered about camp. There were a few people skulking about (namely the likes of a certain male dancer), but the commander paid no heed to any of them.

"...Chrom?"

Chrom was whisked away from his thoughts by a soft voice. He turned to see his wife, Robin, peaking her head out from her tent. Chrom gathered he passed by it without noticing. "O-Oh, Robin, what are you doing up? You should get some sleep." He said. Despite being an adult, Robin has the appearance and stature of a young teen. It didn't help the fact that she had little black ribbons in her long red hair, ribbons that she never wants to part with.

"I should be asking you, that." She said with a smile as she stepped out into the cool evening. "It's not good for our general to be wasting his time wandering around the evening."

"And it's not good for our chief tactician to pry in the affairs of the general."

"Only if the general is her husband." Robin retorts. The two gave a lighthearted chuckle at their banter, "But seriously, Chrom. Is everything okay? You aren't dueling with more unpleasant thoughts, are you?"

Chrom looked up at the stars. "You know me too well, Robin." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "Soon... Soon we will be on Grima's doorstep. He won't destroy this world, we can't let it happen."

"And we won't, Chrom." Robin reassured her husband. "I'll see to it that we defeat the Fell Dragon, and make it out in one piece."

Chrom looked at the smile on his wife's face and felt relieved. Where was the doubt? She swore that she wouldn't sacrifice herself to kill Grima, and Robin was the kind of woman to never go back on her word. But still... "I have the utmost confidence in you Robin, but I..."

"Chro-mmmph!" Chrom leaned forward and gave his wife a kiss on her lips. "C-Chrom, what are you—hey!" Chrom suddenly scooped Robin up and carried her bridal-style.

"Shh, you're making too much noise." Chrom whispered as he brought her back into her tent. He set Robin down on her bed and put his mouth on hers before she could protest, penetrating her lips with his tongue. As Chrom wrestled with his wife's tongue, Robin put her hands on his chest in a weak attempt to get him off of her. Chrom eventually got the message and parted with her, the two breathing heavily to catch their breaths. "...I-I'm sorry, I don't know what possessed me to..."

"Gods, Chrom. What are thinking!?" Robin said a she got up, she crossed her arms and turned away from her husband to show how angry she was. "You were practically having your way with me..."

"You didn't like it?" He asked.

Robin looked down, and shifted her legs a little. "It's not like I didn't like it, I mean, my heart was racing so wildly..."

"Then why not continue? Let's enjoy ourselves tonight... I want to make love to you." Chrom pleaded as her rubbed his wife's shoulders.

"Hehe, you sound so desperate. Fine, fine..." Robin said in defeat as she gave in to her husband's urging. Chrom got to work by kissing and nibbling her neck, earning a soft moan from Robin's lips. Chrom moved his hands under Robin's undershirt, and began to massage her small breasts through her small-clothes. "Unh~, don't squeeze them too hard—nnh, they're sensitive...ah..." As if Chrom didn't know that, which is why he kept squeezing and massaging them.

"You used to be so embarrassed whenever I touched your breasts before." Chrom whispered in his wife's ear, his breath tickling the inside of it. Chrom moved a hand lower, and skillfully undid the belt buckle around Robin's waist, and reached into her trousers.

"Hnyah!?" Robin squeaked as her husband began to massage her clit through her small-clothes, poking a finger into her moist hole through the fabric. It was driving her nuts. "Ch-Chrom, no more... I'm—nhaa, going to go crazy..."

Chrom stopped what he was doing as his wife turned to him, she slowly began to strip off her clothes, looking towards her husband as if saying 'you do the same'. Chrom got the message and began to strip as well. With both of them in the nude, Robin decided to go for her husband's crotch, stroking his throbbing erection. "What are you-"

Robin put a finger up to Chrom's lips. "You always take care of me first, let me do you." She proceeded to lick up and down her husband's shaft with her tongue before putting his length into her tiny mouth. Chrom stifled his moans as his wife went up and down on his dick, skillfully circling the head with her tongue before going back down on it.

"This is, nh, different from usual." Chrom could cum right away at the way she was going. Looking down at his wife with his penis in her mouth was too erotic for him to handle. "Robin, I'm going to cum!"

"Mmmh..." Robin merely exhaled out of her nose in affirmation, and began to work fervently, fingering herself as she continued licking and sucking her husband's dick. Chrom began to buck his hips, his length hitting the back of Robin's throat, nearly causing her to gag. Another grunt from Chrom and he shot his load dirctly into his wife's mouth, Robin's eyes widened as Chrom grabbed her head, keeping her in place as his semen filled her oral cavity, 'Nnh! So much!' Chrom eventually let go of Robin, and she slowly took Chrom's penis out of her mouth, coughing and swallowing whatever cum she had in her mouth. "Gods, Chrom! You had a lot built up, I felt like I was drowning!" Robin said in a exasperated voice.

"Forgive me, I lost my wits when I grabbed your head there." He said apologetically, wiping some of the cum off his wife's mouth and chin.

"No, no, it's my fault. I've been putting the army's needs above yours." Robin reassured her husband, "We've been married for a while now, for now on your needs are first in my book." She propped herself up towards Chrom, sitting on his lap and looking up and behind to him. "If you ever want my company at night, just come to me. I won't ever say no..."

Chrom smiled. "Sometimes I think you're too good for me, Robin. The same goes for me, whenever you feel lonely at night, just drop by my tent. I won't ever turn you away."

"Chrom..." The married couple gave each other a quick embrace, before Chrom positioned his erection in front of his wife's entrance. Robin reached up and behind to hold on to her husband's neck as he entered her, "nnnnh!?" Chrom held on to Robin's slender legs, and began to thrust, sending shockwaves through out his wife's tiny body. "Ahn, Chrom~ you're so deep, ahh..."

Suddenly Chrom pulled out, earning a moan of pleasure from his wife. "Get on your hands and knees, and stick your ass in the air." He suddenly ordered.

Robin did what she was told, and wiggled her little ass in front of her husband, "There, but this position is-!?" Robin never finished her sentence as Chrom roughly pierced her from behind. Her eyes widened at the sudden penetration, "Aahh! Your deeper than before!" Because of Robin's small stature, Chrom's dick was bumping into her womb with every thrust, giving her throes of pleasure mixed with a little pain. Tears fell from her face, as Chrom fucked her from behind, the sound of sticky-wet flesh hitting sticky-wet flesh ringing through out the small tent. "Ch-Chrom, no more—I'm going to lose my mind~!" She was moaning loudly, her desperate attempts to keep her voice down was foiled whenever her husband's dick hit her sweet spots, and coupled with it poking her womb—she lost all self control and merely gave in to her lust.

Chrom grabbed his wife's arms and started thrusting harder, "I'm going to cum, Robin." He announced. "I'm going to shoot it directly into you womb."

"Ahh~! I'm cumming, too! Together—please!" Robin couldn't think coherently as she shamelessly drooled from the ecstasy. "I can't hold it any longer—cumming...!" Robin came hard, her pussy convulsing and tightening around Chrom's dick, he could hold out any longer either, and shot his load directly into his wife's womb. The shock of his hot semen had Robin seeing white, and she collapsed on the bed, her husband's cum leaking from her gaping hole.

After they came to their senses and cleaned up, Robin proceeded to pinch and pull at Chrom's cheek. "Ow, whaff the defil are yoouu doing!"

Robin's face was beet red and tears threatened to spill from her eyes. "You were way too rough with me! I bet the whole camp heard me!" She let go of her husband's face and turned away. "Gods, I'm so embarrassed, I should just crawl in hole and die."

Chrom rubbed his cheek and hugged his wife, her delicate frame threatened to break in half from his embrace."I'm really sorry, I just couldn't help it. I... I had this dream earlier that you were going to..."

"...Die?" Robin finished. Chrom nodded slowly. "Hey... I promised, didn't I? I told you that I'm not going to sacrifice myself to defeat Grima. I know what that would do to you, to Lucina, to Morgan, to everyone."

"I know, I trust you." Her husband replied. "I know you'll make the right choice when the time comes. I'll strike down the Fell Dragon, and save the world."

Robin made an unreadable expression. "Yes... the world will be saved." The two stayed in their embrace for a little while longer, "Chrom? You can sleep here tonight if you want."

"Are you sure that's okay? What about when morning comes?"

"It's not so wierd for a husband to visit his wife first thing in the morning, isn't it? And it's natural for a general to meet with his chief tactician at his earliest convenience."

Robin made some valid points, any suspicion would be dismissed. "All right, I'll sleep here... with you."

"Also Chrom, when we get home, we need to do something about our sleeping arrangements. We're husband and wife not siblings, we should sleep in the same bed!" Robin demanded. Chrom nodded dumbly, he wasn't the one who made that arrangement in the first place, it was done by his older servants. "Consider tonight practice." She then rose up and gave her husband a quick kiss. "Well then... Good night."

"Good night, my love."

As Chrom closed his eyes. Robin stared at him sadly. "...I'm sorry." She mouthed.

**A/N: Thought I'd do a quick Fire Emblem Awakening oneshot. Did this entirely on a whim.**


End file.
